1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to a renewable energy process technique and method of converting kinetic energy of wind into electricity (electrical power supply).
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
WIND TURBINE (PRIOR ART): A wind turbine is a rotating machine which converts the kinetic energy in wind into mechanical energy. If the mechanical energy is then converted to electricity, the machine is called a wind generator, wind turbine, wind power unit, wind energy convertor, or aerogenerator.
TYPES OF WIND TURBINES (PRIOR ART): Wind turbines can be separated into two types by the axis in which the turbine rotates. Turbines that are rotate around a horizontal axis are common. Vertical-axis turbines are less frequently used.
HORIZONTAL AXIS (PRIOR ART): Horizontal-axis wind turbines (HAWT) have the main rotor shaft and electrical generator at the top of a tower, and must be pointed into the wind. Small turbines are pointed by a simple wind vane, while large turbines generally use a wind sensor coupled with a servo motor. Most have a gearbox, which turns the slow rotation of the blades into a quicker rotation that is more suitable to drive an electrical generator.
VERTICAL AXIS (PRIOR ART): Vertical-axis wind turbines (VAWT) have the main rotor shaft arranged vertically. Key advantages of this arrangement are the turbine does not need to be pointed into the wind to be effective. This is an advantage on sites where the wind direction is highly variable. VAWTs can utilize winds from varying directions.
With a vertical axis, the generator and gearbox can be placed near the ground, so the tower does not need to support it, and it is more accessible for maintenance. Drawbacks are that some designs produce pulsating torque. Drag may be created when the blade rotates into the wind.
TURBINE DESIGN AND CONSTRUCTION (PRIOR ART): Wind turbines are designed to exploit the wind energy that exist at a location. Aerodynamic modeling is used to determine the optimum tower height, control systems, number of blades, and blade shape.
Wind turbines convert wind energy to electricity for distribution. The turbine can be divided into three components. The rotor component, which includes the blades for converting wind energy to low speed rotational energy. The generator component, which includes the electrical generator, the control electronics, and most likely a gearbox component for the low speed incoming rotation to high speed rotation suitable for generating electricity. The structural support component, which includes the tower and rotor pointing mechanism.
SMALL WIND TURBINES (SWT) (PRIOR ART): They are usually approximately 5 feet to 25 feet in diameter and lightweight e.g. 16 kilograms (35 lb), allowing sensitivity to minor movements and a rapid response to wind gusts.